Working As a Team
by angelkittysmith
Summary: It is summer 2017, and Sarah, James, Henri, and I have an assignment for the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh: to make a video explaining to kids with autism how to make friends by doing fun activities around the Pittsburgh area. Sequel and follow-up to last year's "One Big, Happy Family" story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Learning About Teamwork

Hi! My name is Angel Smith. It is May 2017, and I am working at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh with my childhood friends and co-workers, Sarah Phillips, James Hiller, and Henri LeFevre. We are working on a new film about how to stick together as a team and how friends are important in a person's life. Our manager, Cynthia showed us a film on respect, appreciation, caring, and equality- the 4 main components of friendship. "Wow, Cynthia," I remarked. "That film was quite educational." "It is just what autistic children need in order to form an important friendship," Cynthia informed us. "Also, you guys will be traveling and doing different activities around the city of Pittsburgh, such as playing frisbee golf, going to the arts festival in June, and going to one of the Pirates games." "I can do all the driving," James stated. "Angel and I can take public transportation, because it's easier for us," Sarah told Cynthia. "I will be riding with James most of the time," Henri informed Cynthia. "I am definitely looking forward to all these fun activities," I told everybody. "Either way, make sure you do a good job, and let all these kids know how to make friends!" Cynthia told us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sick With Allergies

A week later, we were going to play frisbee golf at Schenley Park. The only problem was that I got a sore throat, an upset stomach, a runny nose, and worst of all- I was constantly coughing! "Angel, are you all right?" Sarah asked me. "No, Sarah," I replied. "I'm feeling very sick and can't play frisbee golf with you today." "I think you should stay home and rest," James agreed. "I'll stay here with you," Sarah offered, "while James and Henri go to Schenley Park." Sarah then began coughing, too. "As a matter of fact, I'm not feeling very well myself." "Come on, James," Henri told his friend. "Let's go to Schenley Park and play frisbee golf!" After our male friends left, Sarah began to make us lunch. "Allergies really are going around this time of year, huh, Sarah?" I asked my best friend. "I guess so, Angel," Sarah replied. "Do you like Progresso Chicken Noodle Soup?" "I don't know, because I have always had Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup when I was a kid," I then replied to Sarah's question. "I'll make that and some sandwiches for lunch." Sarah then made our lunches while I laid down in my bed. She then brought me a ham and cheese sandwich with chicken noodle soup, and she had a turkey and cheese sandwich with soup. After I ate lunch, I curled up under my covers and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Frisbee Golf Video

Later that night, James and Henri came back from playing frisbee golf at Schenley Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted them. "How was everything?" Sarah asked. "It was great," James replied. "Are you girls feeling better?" "We're starting to a little bit, James," I then replied to him. "Thanks for caring about us!" "We want to show you guys the video that Cynthia took of us playing frisbee golf in the park," Henri stated. He then popped the DVD into the DVD player and showed us what happened all day. Sarah and I then learned a lot of neat things by watching the video. "You always want to pay attention to not hit somebody in the arm," Henri taught us. "You also want to look both ways before you throw and make sure to wear decent clothes," James added. "Wow, that is very important stuff," Sarah agreed. "I knew all that stuff already," I told my friends. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun today." "Yeah, even if we couldn't make it," Sarah said sorrowfully. "But yeah, we are feeling a lot better now!" "Be sure to come to the Arts Festival and the Pirates game with us in June," James reminded us. "Oh, we wouldn't miss those for anything," I then told James. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off to the Arts Festival

Sarah and I took public transportation to the annual Three Rivers Arts Festival in June, while James and Henri drove up. We all met near the entrance. "James, is it okay if I go with Sarah?" I then asked. "She says that she will pay for anything I want to buy." "Okay, but Henri and I want to see The Tedeschi Trucks Band perform on stage," James then told us. "Yeah, they have good music," Henri agreed. "Can we at least get dinner first, James?" Sarah then asked. James sighed. "Oh, all right," he then gave in. "But, don't wander off! Stay in the festival." We then walked off to get our dinner. "Why is James treating us like children, Sarah?" I then asked her. "I don't know, Angel," Sarah told me. "He probably wants to make sure nothing bad happens to us." We then went to get something to eat. I ordered my personal favorite meal- a hot dog, pierogies, and a Diet Coke. Sarah ordered a Chinese food platter. "Are you sure you like to eat all that stuff, Sarah?" I inquired. "I don't know," Sarah told me. "I will have to try it and see." We then ate our meals. "This does not taste like real Chinese food, Angel," Sarah then decided. She didn't eat her fried rice or egg roll. "Do you want to look around at some paintings and jewelry?" Sarah offered. Pretty soon, James and Henri came to get us to see the live performance of The Tedeschi Trucks Band. "James, we were going to look around at some of the neat things, and you want us to come see the band perform," Sarah protested. "I want to have some fun with Angel, too." "That's okay, James," I told him. "I don't really see anything I want." "Good," Henri then stated. "I want to see The Tedeschi Trucks Band perform, because I have loved their music ever since I was a kid." We then took a seat towards the front of the stage on a blanket and some chairs that James brought for us and watched the band perform. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pirates at PNC Park

The next weekend, we went to see the Pittsburgh Pirates play against the Milwaukee Brewers at PNC Park. I sat between Sarah and James in row K, seat 11. "We are going to get something to eat, James," Sarah told James. "Okay, but call me and let me know where you are," James informed us. We then went to get dinner at one of the concession stands. I ordered a hot dog, French fries, and a diet Coke, while Sarah ordered chicken tenders, French fries, and a water. "Do you want the rest of my French fries, Angel?" Sarah then offered. "I don't want anymore of them." "Sure," I then agreed. I then ate the rest of Sarah's French fries and got in line for a bowl of Dippin' Dots ice cream for dessert. "Are you still hungry, Angel?" Sarah then asked me. "Of course, Sarah," I told her. "Cookies 'n Cream Dippin' Dots are the best!" Just then, Sarah's cell phone rang. It was from James. "We'll be back soon, James," Sarah then told him. We quickly hurried back to our seats just in time for the Pierogie Race, which I then filmed with my cell phone. Before we knew it, it was seventh inning stretch, in which we sang "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" along with the bouncing Eat 'N Park smiley face cookie. "Sarah, I told you to call me and let Henri and me know where you and Angel were," James stated firmly. "I'm sorry, James," Sarah apologized, "but Angel went to get Dippin' Dots, and I agreed to let her do that." Sarah and James ended up not speaking to each other for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Major Relationship Problem

A week after the Pirates game, Sarah and James ended up not speaking to each other for days. They did not even want to eat their meals together or work together at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh. I then spotted Sarah asleep in her bed. "Sarah, why don't you want to speak with James?" I then asked her worriedly. Sarah then woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Must you wake me up this early in the morning, Angel?" she asked me. "I want to know why you won't talk to James anymore," I told her. "He's just so bossy, sometimes, it's ridiculous," Sarah explained to me. She was wearing her favorite pajamas from when she was a teenager- her pink spaghetti strap tank top, and plaid pink cropped bottoms. "Do you want to at least watch a video that he filmed of you two from earlier this year?" I asked. "Oh, all right," Sarah gave in. She then pulled aside her covers and got out of bed. "But, I should be getting my sleep. Since I'm your best friend, I'm doing this for you." "No, Sarah," I stated. "I am doing this for _you_ because I want you to make up with James!" I then popped a DVD into the DVD player, while Sarah knocked on James and Henri's door. "James, Henri, wake up," she whispered. "Angel has something she wants to show us." James and Henri walked sleepily into the living room. "What do you and Angel want now, Sarah?" James asked in a grumpy tone of voice. "We want to show you this video about white lies and idioms from this past spring." We then sat down and watched the DVD. It only made things worse between her and James. "I'm sorry, guys," I then whined. "I just wish we could all be friends again!" We then went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Improvisation Exercises

The next morning, we were all very sleepy when heading back to work. Our boss, Cynthia, along with a new person named Jacqueline, had something new to help Sarah and James be friends again. "We are going to try acting exercises for the very first time, since Sarah and James are having a hard time speaking to each other," Jacqueline instructed. "I tried to help them this morning, Jacqueline," I explained, "but they were too grouchy." "Angel woke us up at 2:00 in the morning," Sarah told Jacqueline. "Just to show us some stupid DVD," James agreed. "Ooh, Angel," Cynthia noted. "Are you being mean to Sarah and James?" "Not really," I admitted. "Although James can be a little bit bossy, sometimes." "Hey!" James shouted. "Okay, guys," Jacqueline shouted. "Let's not fight, shall we?" We then gathered in a circle and did several exercises, such as the "Zip-Zap-Zup" exercise and the "Red Ball, Green Ball" exercise. We also acted out different emotions, such as anger, frustration, happiness, and excitement. "Sarah, are you and James feeling any better?" I asked my best friend. "I don't know, Angel," Sarah told me. "It's still going to take some time for me to be friends with James again." I then sighed and said to myself, "This will never work!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The History of Film

A week later, Sarah, James, Henri, and I were still at work. "It's been weeks, and Sarah and James still won't talk to each other, Cynthia," I told her. "What am I supposed to do right now?" "We're going to do something else fun," Cynthia explained to us. "What is that?" "Well, we are going to learn about the history of film." "What does that have to do with Sarah and James?" I asked. "It doesn't," Cynthia explained. "You see, we are going to take a break from their constant bickering." Cynthia then showed us a PowerPoint slideshow on all the different genres of film. First, we learned about the terms diegesis, mise-en-scene, and genre. There were many different types of film genres, including film noir, thriller, science fiction, horror, romantic comedy, fantasy, drama, Western, action/adventure, and documentary. The movie genres we discussed most were film noir, in which there was a clip from the 1941 movie _The Maltese Falcon,_ romantic comedy, in which we looked at clips from the 1998 movie _You've Got Mail_ as well as the 1960 film _The Apartment,_ and finally, Western, in which we looked at clips from the 1967 film _A Fistful of Dollars_. "Well, that was very educational and entertaining," I remarked after the presentation was over. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Angel," Cynthia then told me. After work was over, we headed back to our apartment for the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Movie Night at Home

James wanted to go see the new movie _Selma_ at an outdoor drive-in theater in Schenley Park. He was going to take Henri along with him. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the movie with James and Henri, Sarah?" I then asked my best friend. "No, not really," Sarah then told me. "I really don't want to spend time with James as long as he and Henri are still living in this apartment." "Well, you girls have fun tonight," James told us. "Let's go to the movie, James," Henri then remarked, excitedly. The boys then left for the outdoor movie. "Why don't you and I have a movie night together in our apartment, Sarah?" I then asked. "Sure," Sarah agreed. "I can order pizza from Domino's, if you want." "Okay, and we can have other snacks to eat, too," I then told her. I then opened up the refrigerator and the cabinet in our apartment. We had lots of great snacks to eat- popcorn, chips, pretzels, fruit, veggies and dip- even ice cream sandwiches! "Let's watch _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ Marathon on ABC Family," I then suggested. "Do you like those movies?" "Of course I do," Sarah then replied. We then turned to channel 38, while I set out the snacks for us to enjoy. Our pizza from Domino's came just in time. It was half pepperoni for me, and half plain for Sarah. "Are you hungry, Sarah?" I then asked my best friend. "I can't eat all this food by myself." "Uh-huh," Sarah agreed. "I think that James and Henri are going to pick up dinner after the movie." We then took some food and sat in front of the TV. "Who is your favorite girl, Sarah?" I then asked. "Carmen, Tibby, Lena, or Bridget." Sarah thought about it. "Probably Lena," she then replied. "Who is yours?" "Carmen, I guess," I told Sarah. "America Ferrera is so pretty." After we watched the 2 movies, we then fell asleep on the couch together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The DVD Is Back

The next day, James and Henri went to the comic book store on Carnegie Avenue in Oakland, and then to Razzle's to get frozen yogurt for dessert. Sarah once again passed on the opportunity to hang with her male friends, and I once again decided to stay home with her. "There's no movies on ABC Family that I really want to see, Angel," Sarah then told me. "Well then, why don't we watch the DVD about white lies and idioms that you and James were involved in earlier this year?" I then offered. "Okay," Sarah agreed. "I guess that sounds all right." I then popped the DVD into the DVD player, and we sat down to watch it together. "Come to think of it, Angel," Sarah told me, "I actually think this DVD is kind of entertaining, and very informative, as well." "Why do you say that?" I then asked. "Well, because it taught me not to do that stuff in real life, and James was actually the one who taught me not to do all this stuff." "So, you're saying that you need James more than ever now?" I then asked her. Sarah sighed. "Yes, I do, Angel," she then admitted. "I wish I could hang out with him and Henri again." "I wish I could hang out with James and Henri again, too," I agreed. "I mean, I love our "just us girl time" moments, which we have had quite a lot of in the past, but it's just not the same without our guy best friends anymore." "I know," Sarah then told me. "When we go back to work tomorrow, I am going to tell James that we can start hanging out together again, because I miss him and Henri like crazy." "Sounds like a good plan, Sarah," I then agreed. "Now, let's get some sleep!" "Okay, good night, Angel." "Good night, Sarah!" Sarah then turned out the light, and we both fell asleep in our room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Friends Again

"DVD is ready!" James then declared. "All right, James," Cynthia then happily declared. "Let's see what you've got here." The DVD then played. The first scenes were, of course, James and Henri showing younger kids with autism how to play frisbee golf. "I feel terrible I was sick that day," Sarah then admitted. "Me too, Sarah," I then agreed. Then came the Pirates game, where James was calling us to find out where we were because he was worried about us. Then, the scene cut to the Pierogie Race, which Sarah and I were back in time for. "I filmed that with my phone," I told Cynthia. "Why did you do that, Angel?" Cynthia then asked. "Because Jalapeño Hannah won," I told Cynthia. "Don't you remember that?" Then, the scene cut to the Three Rivers Arts Festival. "Good thing James caught us to go see the Tedeschi Trucks Band," Sarah pointed out. "Which I happen to love!" Henri happily shouted out. "Shh," James hissed. "We're trying to watch the DVD." I was also seen looking around at things at the festival when James and Henri came to get us. Then, there was a picture of the 4 of us all sitting together on the blanket, watching the band perform. After the DVD was finished playing, Sarah then stated, "I miss you, James!" "I miss you too, Sarah!" he then replied. Sarah and James then went up and hugged each other. "Aw, it's so nice to see our coworkers make up again!" Cynthia happily exclaimed. "That's what I was going to say," I then stated. "Hey, why don't we go back to our apartment and play Apples to Apples?" "Why not Bananagrams?" James then asked me." I just happen to like Apples to Apples better," I told James. "That sounds like a good plan, Angel," Sarah then agreed. "We also have leftover snacks, if you boys are hungry." "Oh boy!" Henri exclaimed. "I love leftover snacks!" We then left the office. "Okay, guys!" Cynthia told us. "Have a good evening at home!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trivia Night

That Saturday night, Sarah, James, Henri, and I decided to go to Hough's on Greenfield Avenue for Trivia Night. We ordered lots of great appetizers. I ordered macaroni and cheese for my dinner, and Sarah even offered to split a root beer float with me. "Ah, I am so glad that the good old days are back!" I told everybody. "Did you miss us, James?" "I sure did, Angel," James then admitted. "Even though Henri is like my best buddy, it's not the same without my 2 favorite girls." "Did you hear that, Sarah?" I then asked my female best friend. "James called you and me his "favorite girls"." "Yes, that is very sweet of you, James," Sarah then agreed. "Hey, do you want to help Angel and me split this root beer float?" "No, thanks, Sarah," James then stated. "We have lots of other appetizers on the table." "I love all these appetizers," Henri stated. There was BBQ chicken wings, onion rings, French fries, and even, mozzarella sticks. After we ate dinner, we then were treated to some trivia questions dealing with economics, The World Olympics, modern news stories, and the oh-so-famous Television Sitcoms. Our team almost won 1st place, but not quite, because we missed a few questions. Bottom line is, it was a great occasion to see the 4 of us best friends back together again! The four of us then took a selfie together, giving each other a group hug. "I promise to never fight with you again, Sarah," James promised. "As long as we all live in this apartment together, we will always be more than just best friends- we will always be working as a team! You, me, Angel, and Henri- we all consider ourselves a terrific team!" The End 


End file.
